1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical device capable of adjusting a display image and method thereof, and more specifically, to an electrical device capable of adjusting a display image based on ambient illumination detected by a web camera and method for the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Web Camera (Web Cam) has such advantages as low cost, simple use and rapid transmission and therefore it is widely used in a video conference system, a web video phone, a surveillance system and an instant messaging program. As a result, more and more electrical devices are equipped with a web camera. Take a laptop with web camera for example, when an image is sensed by an image sensor within the web camera which is disposed on the top of a display panel, the image sensor immediately outputs an analog sensor data. The analog sensor data is transformed to a digital image data, named as an original image data, by a control chip. After then, the original data is processed by a processing unit and displayed on the display screen.
Besides, in order to share pictures with other participants, the web camera turns its shot upside down by 180 degree, from the direction facing toward the user to the opposite direction. However, the display image shown on the display screen also turns upside down. To solve the problem of the reversed image, in the prior art, whether to adjust the display image or not is determined by whether the tenon of web camera is locked or not. Nevertheless, tenons are account for some cost. It is therefore the goal of the industry to find out a method of adjusting the display image to the direction of the web camera's shot, without any additional cost.